Sayaka-chan in Wonderland
by SasukeTanteiPHlover
Summary: What if Sayaka ended up somewhere else after Kyouko killed her witch form? She ends up in a room filled with dolls...and then she wakes up and finds herself in the care of one Glen Baskerville. Will she ever get back to her world? How will she live in this strange world after being given a second chance to do things right?
1. Chapter 1 A second shot at life

**Chapter 1 A second shot at life**

Throughout her life, she had always wanted to be loved, accepted, even...trusted. Somehow, it seemed like no matter how hard she tried, everything fell apart for her despite her efforts. She had loved Kamijou Kyosuke ever since the two of them met as children, they had always been together...so why couldn't he see that she loved him? Why did Hitomi end up stealing him from her, when it should have been the other way around?

She had thought that healing Kamijou's body was the right thing to do. She had been too goddamned naive to even believe a thing that the red-haired girl had told her, and it had cost her dearly. Not only had she been cruel to her one and only best friend, she had also scorned help from the one who really didn't care about anyone except herself and Madoka, had killed two people, and now...here she was, sitting here like a fool, as if waiting for something.

_What _was she waiting for? She didn't know. It felt like time itself had stopped for her. What else could she do with her life? It wasn't like Kyousuke would ever want her now that she was a zombie who had signed away her soul to a demon fox. She would never be anything more than a puppet manipulated by the threads of her puppet master, Kyubey. In the end, she had been too trusting for her own good.

But then again, hadn't they all been? Mami-san, Madoka, even the redhead...all of them trusted Kyubey and he deceived them. What was the point of going on now that she knew that she was lifeless?

She heard a voice. She barely looked up, even when she heard footsteps rushing towards her.

"Hey, I finally found ya. Where have ya been?" The taunting voice of the redhead said, but somehow this time she didn't sound evil at all. She sat down beside Sayaka.

"Thank you for telling me your story yesterday. Not that it'll help me," She said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't sound like yourself," The redhead; (Kyouko Sakura, wasn't it?) said before popping some chips into her mouth and chewing on them. She sounded _far_ too casual for Sayaka's tastes. Sayaka had never liked her to begin with .

"You were right, you know. This entire time, I've been so foolish. Hope and despair are equally distributed, right? Once someone is helped by me as a Magical Girl, someone else has to die. That's only fair, isn't it? That's all I am meant to do," Sayaka said before holding out her nearly blackened Soul Gem.

"Hey...you couldn't have...don't tell me you didn't clean your..." Kyouko trailed off.

"All this time...I've been such a fool," She moaned, as a few tears fell down her face and then her Soul Gem cracked and broke, turning into a Grief Seed. _How ironic...in the end I'm turning into the very monster I've condemned all this time...does that mean that the witches we've been fighting...the one that killed Mami-san, the one I killed yesterday...were all Magical Girls? If so, then we've been screwed. _

That was the last thought she had as her consciousness was swallowed by darkness. The last thing she heard was Kyouko screaming her name.

* * *

She knew herself only as a witch. What was she doing here? Was that beast, the one playing the music and drowning out her very voice _her? That can't be, it's not me...no way._

She couldn't even reach for her Soul Gem. Suddenly, she saw a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye, if she even had ANY eyes anymore...who was that? An intruder who dared disturb her beloved musician? She would not be forgiven, no matter who she was.

The witch's instinct took over and she nearly attacked the intruder, only to be fended off by another intruder. Who was that? How dare they attack her. They would regret it. She looked familiar, somehow...Oktavia couldn't place it. The only thing that crossed her mind was that they had to die.

"...Sayaka-chan, I know you're in there. Please, wake up. Sayaka-chan!" Such an innocent and sweet voice, like that of an angel. Who did it belong to? She tried to remember, but to no avail.

"Sayaka-chan, please...stop this! Sayaka-chan!"

Suddenly, she remembered. Oktavia's consciousness was pushed down by the human side she had once been, Sayaka. _Madoka? Is that you? Why are you here? _

"...Madoka!" She said, but somehow, her voice wasn't even audible above the roars of the demon. She screamed and screamed, but somehow she couldn't reach Madoka anymore. They couldn't hear her.

The last thing she heard were Kyouko's words. "I'm taking you down with me, Sayaka, so that way, you don't have to die alone."

"...Kyouko?" She whispered, even as the darkness overtook everything.

* * *

_I want to live. _She thought to herself. Suddenly, she found herself falling into the blackness. Down, down, down she went. She couldn't tell where she was, even if she wanted to, until she hit the ground with a thud. _Did I die? Is this hell or something? _

Slowly, her sky-blue eyes opened...wait a second, _how the hell was that possible? _She was supposed to be dead, dammit! _This must be heaven..._

Slowly, she got back to her feet, and her eyes widened upon realizing that she could still move. She was still in her school outfit. Beside her was her blue Soul Gem, which was cracked and broken. _I lost my powers. What happened? _

She realized she was lying on the floor of a room as she got up and examined everything in the room.

The floor she was standing on was red and black. Everywhere she looked, there seemed to be...dolls. There was a black rabbit to her left, a white rabbit to her right, a bunch of girly dolls all lined up in one corner, and a bunch of others. All of them seemed to be lifeless and still. _I'm too old to play with dolls. _

Suddenly, one of the dolls started rattling, and then it came to life. It flew off the shelf and floated in front of her. Yes, the doll actually flew. Was this heaven or was this hell?

"There's a visitor here!" The doll chanted. Suddenly, the black rabbit chanted as well.

"A visitor!" The white rabbit doll cried. "We don't get many visitors here!"

"Wait until the Mistress finds out!" The blond-haired doll cried.

"She'll be so, so, so, happy!" The black rabbit cried.

"Yes, she will!" The white rabbit doll chanted.

"Since WHEN can dolls talk?" Sayaka questioned.

"Of course we can talk! That's how it is in the Abyss. Every doll down here can talk!"

_Is this some kind of nightmare? _

All of the dolls in the room then came to life and started chanting on and on about tea time, this so-called "Mistress" and other things that Sayaka didn't understand nor particularly care about. The ruckus continued, on and on.

Another voice then drifted into her ears. It sounded like an angel. "Everyone, please be quiet. I think all of you have frightened the poor darling."

* * *

She turned and saw a figure walking towards her. It was a girl with long white hair that flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were amethyst and full of interest. There was a tranquil smile on her face, but somehow it seemed almost cold as well. She was holding a plush white rabbit in her arms. She wore a beautiful white dress with a white rose around her neck. "I see you're the visitor everyone was talking about. Tell me, what is your name, my dear? My name is Alyss!" She said softly.

Sayaka noticed that the room had gone silent. Somehow, this girl seemed to be able to control the crazy dolls.

"It's been such a long time since I've had visitors. I've been down here for so long..." Her voice sounded sad. Lonely, Sayaka thought.

"Where is this?" Sayaka asked.

"This is the Abyss. You must've come down here for some reason!" She chirped before twirling around.

"Yes, you must have!" The black rabbit doll cried.

"It's been a while since we've had a girl down here!" The blond one chirped.

"Please be quiet. I was talking to her," Alyss said coldly.

"Alyss is angry!"

"Alyss is angry, Alyss is angry!" The white rabbit shrieked.

"I'm not angry, I'm merely irritated. Come now, don't be shy. Tell me what your name is and why you've come down here." Alyss said. She extended a hand to Sayaka, who backed away. Something about this girl reminded Sayaka of Kyubey, and she shook and stepped backwards.

Alyss happened to notice her Soul Gem and picked it up. "What is this? Ah, your name is Miki Sayaka, isn't it? I see...you are not from this universe, are you? You are from another world where you made a wish and became a hero of sorts in order to protect people. You were too idealistic for your own good, weren't you? It ended up becoming the death of you. And you ended up becoming like a chain. And someone died for your sins, didn't they? In the end, you were such a fool!" She taunted. "Perhaps you would like to start all over...?" She challenged.

"But I'm already dead," Sayaka remarked.

"If you like, I can grant you life again. It's not like you still have your powers from the other world. They were lost. They were lost the second you turned into a witch!"

"Is she a scary witch that turns people into toads?" The white rabbit taunted.

"No, my dear, she is a person from a different world altogether," Alyss informed. "If you like, we can have some tea. I'm sure Jack will be down here at any second!" The clock started ticking.

Sayaka thought this girl seemed insane and she shivered slightly. "Um, I would love to live again...but..."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure I could turn you into a chain. Or maybe...just maybe...hmm. It seems I can't do anything to you just yet. Well then...what do you wish for? To live again?"

"I wish...I could really live a life where I'm not so foolish and where I can maybe make better decisions!" Sayaka declared.

"Interesting choice. Though it seems you didn't really do that in your past life. What a fool you were. I suppose I can do that, but you'll _have to do me a favor in exchange." _

"W-What's that?" Sayaka asked, afraid of what this girl was planning.

The girl came towards her. "You have to make a contract with a Chain. But eventually the darkness will consume you. You could become a Chain. Maybe I could wipe you of all your memories..."

"Maybe I'll just...I'll just..." Sayaka trailed off. She didn't know what to say. The last time she had made a wish like this, it had not ended well.

"Oh, I think Jack is coming! I'll bring you back to life now and..."

That was the last thing Sayaka heard before she passed out again.

* * *

A certain young man was fast asleep. He was awoken by screams outside his house. One hand reached to the lamp beside his bed and turned it on. Slowly, he yawned as his jade green eyes flickered open. He brushed his blond hair out of his face. "I wonder why they're screaming at this hour..." He muttered.

He sat up and looked out the window. He saw a whole crowd of people gathered around something whispering. "Well...whatever is going on that is so exciting...I guess I'll have to go check it out! Once I take a shower and get dressed..." He said excitedly.

"Master...there is someone unconscious on the lawn," A soft voice said.

"...Gilbert, what are you talking about?" A cold voice asked as its owner awoke from a restless sleep.

"Master, there is someone passed out outside on the lawn. Vincent said so," Gilbert urged.

"Fine," Glen said, getting out of his bed. "Wait for me. I'll be out shortly. After all, they're being so noisy that they're preventing me from sleeping."

The second Glen Baskerville walked towards the crowd, everyone stopped chatting and stared at him in awe. "What exactly is going on here?" He asked coldly. "I was woken up early by my servants Gilbert and Vincent. They said a young girl was passed out here. May I see her?"

Sure enough, there was a small form in the grass. The girl in question only appeared to be around Alice's age, Glen thought as he studied her. Her hair was short and blue and she was wearing odd clothes and her skirt was much too short. She seemed to be in bad health. "Who is this?" He asked.

"We don't know, sir," The crowd said.

"Then, let someone help me take her in my mansion."

The whole crowd gasped at this notion.

"But you don't even know if she's a prostitute or an illegitimate child!" A noble woman cried, astonished at how foolish he seemed to be.

"I said, will someone please help me_ take her in?" _He repeated coolly. The crowd flinched.

No one wished to disobey a direct order from Glen Baskerville himself. To do so was considered, well...foolhardiness.

Glen smiled upon seeing a familiar blond headed his way. "...Jack, did we wake you up?"

"Yes, you did. Say, is there a young lady here in need of assistance?" Jack joked.

"Yes," Glen said.

Jack's eyes widened. It wasn't Lacie, like he'd hoped, but another girl. Glen reached over tenderly and picked her up.

"I'll keep her until she wakes up."

* * *

When the two of them were finally alone in Glen's room, Glen turned to Jack. Neither of them spoke as they watched the sleeping girl. She seemed to be alive at the very least.

"Glen, do you _honestly_ believe that the Abyss dropped her here?" Jack said in disbelief.

"I'm not entirely certain...but the way she appeared here out of nowhere is simply very mysterious," Glen said matter-of-factly.

A noise broke them out of their conversation. They heard a groan.

"I think she's waking up," Jack suggested. "I'll go hide and surprise her."

Glen frowned. "Must you act like this?"

* * *

Sayaka's sky blue orbs slowly opened. _Am I still alive? Maybe the events of that day were all just a bad dream. I'll probably wake up and find Madoka standing over me. _

The more she thought over it, though, the less it seemed like a dream. Tears rose to her eyes. How could she have been so cruel to Madoka? She'd betrayed Mami's wish. _I'm so selfish...I'm such a fool. _

She turned to the side in order to see a boy sitting by her bed. He appeared to be only ten years old. He had short black hair and golden eyes. "It seems you are awake!" He chirped.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Gilbert, and I'm in service to the Baskerville family."

_What is he talking about? Where's Madoka? _

"Where's...Madoka?" She asked. She stared down at her clothes. She was dressed in some sort of weird outfit. Suddenly the door opened and a tall, dark-haired man walked in. He seemed to give off the same air as Homura. He seemed to induce fear and respect in anyone he met.

"I see you're awake," He said coldly, staring at her with those intimidating purple eyes of his. They reminded her a lot of Homura...but somehow, it sounded like he was concerned. "We found you passed out. Are you all right?"

"W-Who are you?" She asked again.

"My name is Glen Baskerville. I am the head of the Baskerville family. I found you out here." He said quietly.

"You...found me? Thank you...but, just where is this? What happened to Madoka?" She asked softly.

"I do not know what you are speaking of. Gilbert, thank you for taking care of her. Tell me your name."

"Sayaka. Miki Sayaka."

"What a fascinating name. You remind me of my little sister, Lacie," He said nostalgically.

"Lacie?"

"She was my little sister a long time ago. But she died." He said softly. His purple eyes seemed to be filled with endless sadness. Again, it brought back the feeling of looking at Homura. "I'll bring you breakfast. You can tell me why you came from the Abyss."

"What's the Abyss?"

"Don't lie. You were in the abyss, weren't you?" Glen pressed.

"Yes."

"Did a being called the Intention of the Abyss come to you?"

"A white-haired girl...she asked me to do something for her..." Sayaka trailed off as she remembered her encounter with the mysterious girl.

"So she sent you here? From where do you hail? Your accent doesn't seem to be anything like from around here." Glen asked.

"Japan." She replied.

"I've never heard of such a place."

_Oh, great. It's like I'm back in medieval times! No, it feels more like...a colonial era, sort of. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched scream.

* * *

Glen seemed to be unfazed by the sound.

"Baskerville-san?"

"Just call me Lord Glen," He said softly. "How old are you?"

"F-Fourteen," She said. "Lord Glen, what is that noise?"

"It seems _he _is busy causing trouble again," Glen replied with a look of amusement in his eyes.

A few maids came running in then. "He's here again! He tried to flirt with us again!" One of them shrieked.

"Did he scare you again?" Glen said softly.

"Come back, my darling ladies!" A male voice called out and then the door banged open. "I only wanted to give you a flower!"

"Stay away from us!" They yelped before diving behind Glen. Sayaka sighed.

"Are you causing trouble again, Blondie?" Glen joked.

"I thought I told you before not to call me Blondie, Glen!"

The figure took off his hood to reveal...a dazzling man, with long blond hair that was like that of the sun, and it was so radiant. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He had piercing emerald eyes that looked like he could see through everything. Everything about him...was so...attractive...no, fascinating was more appropriate.

Sayaka felt her cheeks heating up. _He's so much older than I am, though. _

His eyes alighted on her. "And who might this young lady be? It seems she's come to, Glen."

"This is Sayaka. She's the one who passed out."

"Would you like a rose?" He said before holding a rose in front of him.

"S-Sure..." Sayaka trailed off.

"Don't be shy." The blond man coaxed.

"**Jack, **don't go and tease her." Glen scolded.

"Jack?" She asked in confusion. _That's his name?_

"I forgot to introduce myself, young lady! I am...the third son of the Vessalius family...Jack Vessalius! The number one man ladies love...oh, come on, you're not even reacting at all."

Then he started pouting.

_This man is a lot like a kid. _

He was sort of funny.

"Nice to meet you, Sayaka," He said. "Did you meet the Intention of the Abyss?"

"How'd you guess?" Glen asked.

"I overheard you two! I'm a sneaky ninja!" Jack joked.

"Jack, anyone who puts up with your antics will drive themselves insane."

"Too bad, Glen! You have to deal with it!" Jack teased.

"Jack, do us all a favor and be quiet!" Glen ordered.

_He's annoying, but he's sort of cute. _Sayaka thought, and blushed. He really wasn't that bad-looking.

"What's this?" Jack asked, picking up Sayaka's ruined Soul Gem and studying it. "It's pretty, but it's in such bad shape."

"Oh, that's..." Sayaka began, but Glen cut her off.

"I found that on you," Glen remarked. "Is it a keepsake of yours...?"

"You could say so," Sayaka said ambiguously.


	2. Chapter 2 Fallen Hero

**A/N:Whoa, three reviews already! Geez, it seems a lot of people like this story! Okay, then, time to get back to work on two of my favorite universes. Right now, PH is my number one favorite, followed by Madoka Magica, so let's get to business!**

**Chapter 2 Lost Hero**

* * *

Madoka Kaname sobbed into her pillow in her bedroom. It felt like time had stopped for her ever since Sayaka-chan and Kyouko-chan had died. A part of her seemed to have died when those two were taken away from her. She kept on envisioning them every time she closed her eyes, and she would always be clutching Sayaka-chan's lifeless body in her dreams. Her parents had noticed something was wrong and had asked her what was wrong. She always denied anything was wrong.

The only one she had left was the one she should have trusted from the beginning. Maybe, if she had reached out to Homura-chan at the beginning, maybe Mami-san, Sayaka-chan and Kyouko-chan all could have been saved somehow. But that was clearly impossible, wasn't it? Now she just had to trust in Homura-chan in a world that wasn't aware of the things they constantly saw and dealt with every day.

She heard a rap on her window. She looked up and saw red eyes peering in at her. She should have known that she was making a deal with the devil from the start, but he had been so _charming and charismatic _that everyone had fallen for his lies. "What do you want?" She said between sobs before rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"**What's wrong, Madoka? Why won't you let me come in?" **

_Because you're a horrible being! You lied to everyone and used them! _

**Madoka, you still don't understand. Suffering is essential for life to exist. Without sadness, there is no point in living. **

_That doesn't justify what you've been doing. _

He shook his head at her and his white ears moved as well. He stared at her again. **How many times must I tell you, Madoka, that you have to trust in me? I still need to grant your wish. Forget about the other three. They weren't important. **

Madoka shook her head and backed away from the window. "N-No, Homura-chan told me to stay away from you."

The white fox sighed and then jumped down from the window and disappeared.

**Madoka, can you hear me? **

_Homura-chan, is that you? _

**I need to discuss something important with you and it's imperative that you come to my house. **

_Okay. _

* * *

Homura Akemi frowned as she sat in her house, studying over the maps that would show where Walpurgis Night was likely to strike. She only had Madoka this time, and she knew that she must protect Madoka no matter how much she suffered. She did have regrets in this time line. If only Mami had trusted her enough and had let her defeat that witch in the first place, then Madoka wouldn't have been upset in the first place. Homura had liked the blond-haired girl enough and she regretted losing her as well.

She wasn't too fond of Sayaka Miki, because she caused Madoka to suffer in almost every time line. The feeling was mutual-both of them had never gotten along with each other the moment they laid eyes on each other. She did miss the other one-Kyouko Sakura-but the one who had been kind to her the moment she had first walked into that classroom had been Madoka herself. Madoka was the one who taught her how to love life, and she vowed to return the happiness Madoka had given to her someday.

So far, all she had done was give Madoka grief by watching her precious comrades fall before her one by one. While Homura had grown used to their deaths, Madoka was still deeply traumatized by them every time they occurred. Each time, she ran crying to Homura pleading for help. Homura could only watch as everything fell to pieces regardless of how hard she tried to stop it.

Walpurgis Night was coming soon and with Kyouko gone, she would have to brave it herself. It would have been so nice if all of them could have fought against it together, but that was an impossibility. Until a happy ending was forged for Madoka, nothing else mattered. Some would call her desire to protect Madoka an obsession. Others would say she was crazy.

She had never cared about what people thought, except for a certain pinkette.

She heard the knock on her door and opened it. Madoka was standing out there, trying to hide her tears and doing a miserable job at it. "Madoka, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but I just can't believe that Sayaka-chan is gone. It all seems like yesterday that she was here by my side and now she's dead." Madoka whimpered. Her friend had always been too sensitive for her own good. She had always been too trusting and idealistic and that came with a huge price. Homura knew Madoka's way of thinking would inevitably lead her to ruin, so she shielded her best friend. She always would.

Nothing else mattered more in the world.

* * *

Jack Vessalius frowned as he stared at the blue-haired girl. She seemed to be engrossed in that blue jewel. There was something off about that girl. Her clothes were quite strange, as were her manners and her accent. She seemed to be hiding something. Of course, since she had come down from the abyss, it would only stand to reason that she would be odd and not fit in with their world.

"Sayaka, you're quite a cute girl. How old are you?" Jack asked curiously.

"Fourteen." Sayaka said quietly. Her gaze was still on the gem and nowhere else. "I think so."

"You seem uneasy about something." Glen said quietly. "Tell me, where are you from?"

Sayaka shivered suddenly. "I can't..."

"Whatever you tell us won't leave this room." Jack assured.

"I'm from a different world. I was lied to and manipulated the entire time I was there...and somehow, I wound up here." She explained.

A thoughtful look passed over Glen's face. "Are such things really possible? I knew the Will of Abyss had many powers, but can she really summon people from other worlds?"

Jack frowned as well. "Well...does that mean she's an alien?"

Glen raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, technically speaking, yes. It is unknown how she came down here or why the Will of Abyss cast you down here. Perhaps it would be better if you told us everything that has happened to you before this time."

So Sayaka reluctantly started to explain to the two men about Witches, her friend Madoka and their instructor, Mami, and Kyuubey.

"I see. So this instructor of yours, Mami, was killed by one of these creatures?" Glen asked. Jack was staring at her in disbelief.

"Yes, her head was bitten off and then her whole body was eaten by the witch. It all happened so fast that I didn't even want to believe it. Then I became a Magical Girl in order to heal my crush's wounds. Another girl showed up and started taunting me and things became worse. Kyuubey only used us for his own ends and abandoned us." She finished.

"What a most fascinating account. You should write a novel!" Jack exclaimed.

Sayaka sighed. "It's the truth."

"I think for now, we should try and figure out what the Will of Abyss wants from you. Also, I will have to introduce you to the ways of this world. For now, we should start with my servants. I assume you've already met Gilbert. This one is Vincent." He said, pointing to a blond boy with one red eye and one golden eye.

Vincent smirked slightly. "That was interesting." He whispered.

She shivered. She didn't like this boy that much. He was creepy.

"Well, I must now take my leave! It is time for me to go visit...a friend." Jack cried. He ruffled Sayaka's hair, much to her annoyance. He smiled at them both and then his eyes met Glen's for a moment.

"We shall tell her about _her _later." Glen whispered.

Jack nodded in agreement and then the door closed behind him.

"I have some business to take care of. You two should try to befriend her." Glen said coldly.

The golden-eyed boy came up to her timidly. "You're brave. I don't think I would EVER be able to stand up to a demon."

"You were a fool, huh?" The odd-eyed one said. "You're like Alice. You look like you've changed your views a bit, huh?"

Sayaka bristled slightly. "I don't like you, you know."

"I can tell from the way you act." Vincent said absently.

"Who is this Alice?"

"Well, she is a girl who is locked up in a tower. She's such a freak." Vincent said curtly.

"I wonder how my best friend Madoka is doing." She whispered.

"Is she the one with the red eyes?" Vincent asked.

"No, that's the other one, Kyouko." Sayaka said quietly.

"She would be a "Child of Ill Omen" if she were here, then." Vincent said.

"What's that?"

"Children of ill omen are those with red eyes. They're thought to be possessed and are considered cursed children."

"That's stupid! Why judge based on eye color!" Sayaka cried.

Vincent stared at her for a moment in surprise. "I see...you're not prejudiced. But you're foolish."

Sayaka's fist tightened.


	3. Chapter 3 The meeting of the two loners

**A/N:Hey, I know my last chapter was really, really, short, but I couldn't help it. To make up for it, this one will be twice as long as usual. I want to make it as long as possible. Those of you who have not read up until chapter 65+ more will probably see spoilers regarding Oz, Glen, Jack, Lacie, and Alice. So if you have not read those chapters, do not read this any longer. That's all. **

**Chapter 3 The meeting of the two loners**

* * *

Glen Baskerville sighed as he sat down at his table. Currently, he was watching what was going on with a mixture of amusement and frustration. His new guest was running away from the desperate maids who were trying to change her out of her old clothes into some proper, lady-like ones. She did not like it one bit, judging from how horrified she looked. Her tomboyish attitude reminded him a lot of Lacie.

Lacie had always been a gentle, sweet girl. She had been stubborn and rebellious at times, too. However, she had never bore any ill will towards Glen or other people for the way she was treated. She never hated anyone for calling her a "Child of Misfortune" and probably didn't think one way or the other of being tossed into the abyss. She had been told that to her face as a kid many times until she had gotten used to the idea of it.

Even now, he still missed her smile, her kind red eyes. They had never been full of the hatred that most superstitious people assumed they would have. His fair sister had only left behind two daughters, almost identical except for the color of their hair and their eyes. He had named one Alice and the other one the Intention of the Abyss, though THAT Alice liked being called 'Alyss'. The Intention of the Abyss knew who her mother was. Alice did not.

Glen had sworn to never tell Alice about her mother for now. A thirteen year old girl like her was far too innocent to be exposed to such new things, much less did she need to know about the fate her mother met with. Besides, he and Jack had already agreed not to inform Alice about her mother until the time was right. A thirteen year old would not understand the circumstances, nor would she understand that Glen never wanted to do it in the first place.

Alice would most likely never forgive him if she knew of it. So he had sworn to himself that he would never bring up Lacie around Alice, but every day, she looked so much like his beloved sister that it was hard for him to even look at her. No wonder he spent most of his time away from her-looking at Alice was like looking at a ghost. The ghost of a certain black-haired girl with red eyes...flitting about in loose-fitting dresses, and whispering...why, over and over...

Though recently, Alice had asked him an innocuous question about Lacie. That surprised Glen:first off, who the hell told her about Lacie? When questioned, she replied simply that Jack had told her. She had asked her stuffed rabbit, also. Alice seemed to love that rabbit of hers. She dragged it with her everywhere, so much so that it was annoying every time she forgot it or lost it or got it covered in mud.

* * *

A familiar bluenette came racing past him again, followed by a battalion of angry maids, all of whom looked very displeased.

"...Miki-san, you _cannot _parade around in those vile clothes! Just look at how short that skirt is! What will Glen-sama think?"

"...This is what comes from adopting an orphan girl off the streets with no manners. This only makes sense. Why would Glen-sama take pity on a girl like you? Just put on the dress and act like a normal lady would!"

"...Why is she so much like Lacie-sama? Can't we get an agreeable girl? Please, Miki-san, stop and let me attach this dress to you!"

"...HELL NO! I WON'T WEAR SUCH STUPID CRAP EVEN IF YOU FORCE ME TO!"

Glen hit his forehead. Where had she learned such vile language? Perhaps Lottie had taught her. Though Lottie had yet to meet the girl from another dimension...though the only ones who knew that were him, Jack, and Sayaka herself. He sighed. _She should probably be friends with Alice. I'm sure they'd get along very well. _

"...Miki-san, please wear this dress and stop struggling. We'll let you wear the other...stuff here in private, but we won't let Glen-sama see you this way"

"I don't care what she wears. As long as she isn't dirty and washes her hair every day, she can act as tomboyish as she wants." Glen replied dully. The bluenette's energy reminded him a lot of Lacie and of Alice as well...speaking of Alice...wait, was that thing...?

He turned and saw a plush black rabbit sitting on the windowsill, staring at him with lifeless red eyes. Suddenly, Sayaka raced back upstairs while the harangued maids finally decided to go back to doing their cleaning duties.

* * *

What was Alice's rabbit doll doing here, anyway? She shouldn't have left it lying around carelessly like this. Hold on a second...did that rabbit..._just wink at him? _

He rubbed his eyes. The doll was clearly watching him with interest in its red eyes. How the hell was it doing that? Sentience was not something normally attributed to dolls, unless of course the Will of Abyss had decided to enchant the doll in order to torment her sister. That was quite likely, judging from her sadistic tendencies.

The doll blinked at him as he stared it down, and then it winced slightly. There was no doubt about it. That doll was alive, somehow. Somehow...it had sentience. Although that sounded as likely as someone falling from the sky, Glen had enough experience with weird things to deal with it...this world was awfully strange, after all. Sayaka Miki would make things more interesting.

"...Are you alive?"

The rabbit nodded its head.

"...What's your name again?"

The rabbit blinked.

"...That's right. Your name is...Omar, isn't it? No, it's Oz...right?"

The rabbit paused for a moment and then tilted its head in confusion.

"I guess I'm delusional. Here I am talking to some dumb stuffed animal like it's real."

Then he noticed a vein mark pulsating on the rabbit's head. "Okay, okay...I get it already."

He noticed the rabbit was slightly dirty. "Did Alice drop you again? Where is she at now?"

The rabbit turned and pointed with a paw to the window, where a certain brunette was sneaking down from her tower. Glen sighed.

"Great. Now I'm going to have to get her." He said. "Thank you." He whispered to the rabbit, who flinched.

* * *

Oz flinched as Glen left out the door. Had he discovered that he was somehow sentient? He really didn't understand how he had come to life, either. He was just supposed to be an inanimate stuffed animal who was Alice's best friend. Nothing more, nothing less...or else that was the way it was supposed to be.

He really hated being a mere stuffed animal. If only he could actually hold Alice in his arms, instead of it being the other way around...if only he could have a human body to call his own. That would be nice, he mused. Everyone except Alice and the Will of Abyss just ignored him and couldn't tell that he was alive. He and Alice did everything together. They played together, ate together, and even slept together. He did want to protect her, very much so.

That was why he existed, wasn't it? His reason for being was to protect Alice, be by her side, and that was all that mattered to him in life. He didn't know that the man with the black hair actually KNEW that he could talk. That shocked him to the core.

_I don't think he could hear me talking, though._

His thought process was cut off by a loud bang. He pricked his ears up and he heard footsteps above him. Someone was running down the stairs. It was a female voice.

"...Screw them if they think I'm going to wear this stupid crap! I'd rather parade around in my Puella Magi outfit than wear antiquated stuff like this! To think I had to end up in a weird world like this! I hate this! If only Madoka were here!"

That voice said language that Alice would never say. His Alice was a perfect young lady. She would never talk like that.

* * *

He looked up a bit and saw a girl running down the stairs wearing a weird and dirty outfit. It was a white outfit with an extremely short skirt. Her hair was blue and short. Her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue he had ever seen. She seemed to move in a spirit that reminded him of Alice and the girl before her...the one with the red eyes.

She stopped and stared. Suddenly, Oz realized that she was staring directly at him.

"Sheesh, who leaves a stuffed animal all alone like this? That's just too cruel. Whoever owns you must be pretty rough-and-tumble." She said before she picked up Oz and shook some of the dust off of him and then smiled at him.

Oz felt his cheeks redden. He smiled slightly. The girl seemed to notice then. She flinched and stared at him in shock.

"...Great...stuffed animals smile? Man, this world is messed up..."

Oz sighed. _What is a world, girl? Who are you and why did you notice me? _

Sayaka flinched. She had just heard a tinny voice enter her ears. At first, she couldn't hear it, but then she realized that it came from the rabbit itself. "...You're really alive?"

The rabbit nodded. _I don't know how. Somehow, I came to life._

"Sort of like Pinocchio!" Sayaka cried.

_What is Pinocchio? _

"It's a story from a long time ago...about a puppeteer who made puppets. One of them came to life and wanted to be a real boy. However, he was granted life by a fairy, who said if he told lies, his nose would get longer. Every time he was tempted to lie or lied, his nose would grow longer and longer. I think in the end, he becomes a real boy." Sayaka said. "What is your name?"

_...Oz. Oz the Black rabbit doll. What's your name? _

* * *

"Me? You can call me Sayaka. Sayaka Miki. It must be fun being a doll-"

_It sucks. No one except Alice can understand me. You're the first human I've seen who understands me. How can you understand being created for one and only one purpose while longing to be free and be human? _

* * *

Sayaka thought of her life as a magical girl for a moment before an understanding smile made its way on her face. "...Actually. I understand the feeling pretty well."

The rabbit smiled. _What will happen if Alice finds us like this? _

"Is Alice...your owner?" Sayaka asked. At that moment, a girl with brown hair and purple eyes came running in. Glen followed behind her. The girl paused as her eyes drifted from Oz to Sayaka.

* * *

"What are you doing with Oz? Are you hurting him?" The girl protested. "Give him back!"

_She is my new friend. Don't hurt her. _

"What? She's not trying to hurt you?" Alice said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I wasn't trying to hurt your dumb rabbit."

"Oz isn't dumb!" Alice cried. Her purple eyes flashed, and for just a moment, she saw a flash of purple and another face come into her mind.

_"Why? Why can you not trust the people who are trying to help you? If you cause Madoka any more tears, I will kill you myself, Miki Sayaka!" _

* * *

"...Homura..." She whispered in shock. The ghost faded away.

The girl looked at her in shock. "Who's that?"

"N-Nothing." Sayaka lied.

"You're weird. Why aren't you wearing a dress? All girls wear one." Alice said. "What's with your hair?"

"It's my _natural color. _Dresses suck."

"What does _suck mean? _You actually suck on the dress? You're weird." Alice repeated before laughing.

"You'll have to forgive Alice for her rudeness. Alice here has been locked up in one room for her entire life. She doesn't know a thing about the outside world. This is Sayaka Miki. She is a new friend." Glen said coldly.

"...Well, I don't think she asked to touch Oz!"

_She can touch me if she wants to, Alice. I'm not an object. _

"Yeah, you are...umm, maybe you aren't."


	4. Chapter 4 Alice and Sayaka

**A/N:It's time to update again! Thank you, sakural7865 for your reviews to my Pandora Hearts stories! A quick question:have you seen Madoka Magica? I know a lot of people hate Jack, but I still love him! He's more interesting now that he's evil...more like a tragic hero/villain. Lacie was pretty much the only light he had in his life, and she was taken away. So, can you blame him for being mad? But seriously, there are other fish out in the sea, Jack. Take my advice and see a therapist. It helps.**

**Bold/italic-Will of Abyss**

**Bold-Oz**

**Italic-any other character's thoughts. **

**Chapter 4 Alice and Sayaka**

* * *

Alice's gaze went from her beloved Oz to the new girl. She was watching them intently, but with curious eyes. There was no sign of hostility in her eyes, though. Her hair was blue, as unusual as that was. Alice had never seen someone with hair the same color as the sky. She also had blue eyes as well. Her clothing was extremely unusual.

_**Ah, so you got the alien? **_

_Shut up and stop talking to me. _

Alice shook her head in frustration at her annoying sister. She would _not _let her sister take over her body now. Not when a strange girl was around and her sister could possibly do something bad that would make Alice herself look bad.

_**Oh, I know, I know, you hate me. However, you are the only soul I can communicate with. Don't you care to know about this girl? **_

_Shut up. _

**Alice...**

* * *

"It's okay, Oz." Alice reassured, before turning to face the new girl. "What do you want? Stop staring at me as though I'm crazy."

The bluenette stared down at the ground. "You idiot. I'm not here willingly. If I had my way...Madoka would be here, by my side."

"Who's Madoka?" Alice asked.

"...A friend." Sayaka muttered.

**She misses this friend of hers deeply, Alice.**

"I know, Oz." Alice said before hugging the red-eyed bunny. His eyes bugged out in horror as he was thrust into the one place where men shall never approach-her chest. His black face seemed to redden slightly.

"You're suffocating him, you know." Sayaka pointed out.

"Shut up! You don't know Oz like I do!" Alice cried.

Sayaka huffed. "Sorry, but I was just introduced to him." She replied promptly.

"Just introduced? Oz, is this true?" Alice cried.

The bunny nodded intently. **Yeah. **

Glen sighed. "All right...Alice, now let's have you go back in your tower with your rabbit."

"No." Alice said sharply. "I have every right to sleep like a normal girl in a house if I so choose."

"Come on, you stubborn girl. Lottie has already insisted on you staying in there because she-"

"You mean when she goes on her nightly sleepwalks and attacks whoever she steps on in her sleep? I know...I've dealt with it numerous times." Alice remarked dryly.

"How would you know that? Have you been raiding the smokehouse again for meat? I know our servants were warned to watch out for you and your bad habit of eating meat. Come on and go."

"No!" Alice refused.

"I'll bring in Lottie herself now and have her unleash Leon on you." Glen teased.

Sayaka sat in silence, not sure what to say. The rabbit looked just as confused as she did.

"Sayaka, you will be under my custody while you are in this world. I have to introduce you to the other Baskervilles sooner or later."

Sayaka nodded her head in agreement. "Okay."

"The Baskervilles each are outcasts who aren't wanted in society. You'll fit in pretty well." Glen explained.

* * *

At that exact moment, a pink-haired girl came charging in through the door. She landed on top of Sayaka. "You're not Glen-sama. Glen-sama, who is this girl? Why is her hair so weird?"

Sayaka glared at her. "As if YOUR hair is an ordinary color!"

"Why you..." Lottie growled.

"Lottie, don't. Sayaka, this is Charlotte...also known as Lottie."

_Charlotte...?_

Her eyes widened in horror. She remembered the witch Charlotte, as her teeth closed around Mami's head. She felt nausea rise up in her throat. "I'm...Sayaka. Excuse me. I don't feel well." She cried before running out of the room.

"Geez, what's wrong with her? Is she really afraid of an Onee-san like me?" Lottie huffed.

"She's strange." Alice said, before hugging Oz some more.

"Is that your dumb rabbit?" Charlotte asked. Oz looked absolutely terrified at the sight of Lottie.

"Oz isn't dumb!" Alice cried.

"Yes, he is. He's just a dumb rabbit." Lottie taunted.

**Alice...**

"Shh...it's okay, Oz." Alice whispered.

"Schizo." Charlotte hissed.

"Shut up!" Alice yelped.

"You're such a brat." Alice, you ought to have better manners. But I wonder if Jack taught you that language."

Sayaka's eyes widened from where she was standing out in the hallway. Her fists tightened. "You be quiet, you elephant."

Lottie whirled around to face her. "What did you say?"

"I said you're a stupid elephant. Don't make her act like you want her to." Sayaka said slowly, her blue eyes full of anger.

Lottie's fists tightened and her face was turning beet-red from anger. "You've got a lot of nerve. I'll give you that."

"Charlotte, stop." Glen said icily.

Instantly, Lottie froze. "Glen-sama, why?"

"Because...Sayaka-san and Alice are not to be harmed in any way. Alice is...my niece."

Lottie's eyes lit up, and then she started to laugh. "Oh, so she's the daughter of that witch! The one who was supposed to bring bad luck!"

Glen glared at Lottie then. "Lottie, do not speak ill of the dead."

"Why shouldn't I? She doesn't even know who her own mother is. Yet she's kept trapped in here! You're too nice, Glen." Lottie taunted.

Glen smacked her in the face. "...Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT NOW!" Glen boomed.

Lottie started to cry and then she fled out the door.

* * *

A few moments later, the door banged open and Jack came in. His eyes alighted on Alice, Sayaka, and Glen.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"Lottie came in and insulted my dead sister's name. So I let her out." Glen said simply.

For a second, Sayaka saw anger flash in Jack's eyes. Then it was gone, replaced by the typical smile. _W-What was that? Is there something wrong with Jack? _

Alice didn't seem to notice it, either. But Oz did.

**That man is strange. I don't trust him. **

Sayaka nodded at the black rabbit. "Yeah."

The rabbit smiled slightly. **You're a nice person, Sayaka. **

Alice stared at Sayaka for a moment, and then she smiled in relief. "Thank you. Jack isn't mean."

"When would I be mean?" Jack questioned, tilting his head in confusion. "By the way, why did you guys bring up Lacie?"

Glen seemed to become irritated for a moment. "No reason, Jack."

Jack's smile fell off his face. "Oh...I suppose I'll see you all later, then. See you...Sayaka." He whispered, before walking out the door.

"Is he always like that?" Sayaka asked.

"No. I can't put my finger on Jack, Sayaka-san. He's very hard to read, even though he doesn't look it. He had a crush on my sister for some time. I doubt he's gotten over her death. He seems scatter-brained, but in reality he is very smart." Glen explained.

"Who was Lacie?" Alice asked.

"I promised to never tell you, but I suppose I have no choice. Lacie was your mother, Alice. However, we had to drop her into the Abyss, because she was a child of misfortune. She was pregnant at the time, though. This was something I didn't know until you guys came out. The Will of Abyss is your sister and you came out at age thirteen for some reason. Your rabbit came from Abyss."

Alice had tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too young. But now you know why I need to keep you locked up. As for Sayaka's story, well, she should tell you herself. How about you go with Alice to her room, Sayaka? I want you two to be friends."

Sayaka nodded, and gave in. It seemed that no one wanted to defy Glen's orders. It seemed more like no one could. Was it mind control?

**It's not mind control. **

* * *

Oz whispered. Oz reminded her a lot of a human. Why was she reminded of the story of the Velveteen Rabbit? Wasn't the rabbit in that story sentient as well? Well, hadn't the rabbit become real at the end of the story? If so, then was it possible that Oz...could actually become...REAL? Could he actually possess a real body instead of a dumb stuffed animal's. Sayaka would love to see that.

* * *

That night, Sayaka fell asleep on her brand-new bad. Her mind drifted back to the bunny Oz and to Jack Vessalius. He was so fascinating to her with his radiant blond hair, his sunny disposition and those gorgeous green eyes...caused her heart to pound in her chest.

_Dream _

* * *

_She heard a voice. "Hey, wake up." _

_Her blue eyes opened, and she found herself staring at a boy with blond hair and green eyes. "J-Jack?" She stammered._

_The boy frowned. "No. My name is Oz. Oz Vessalius." He proclaimed. _

_"Oz...but how? I thought you were only a doll-"_

_The boy raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "What are you saying? I'm perfectly human, you know." _

_Alice was beside him, only she was wearing a very familiar red overcoat. "You stupid manservant! I'm Alice the B-rabbit!" _

**B-rabbit? But that doesn't make any sense. I thought...OZ was the B-rabbit. Why is he human, then? Why is she calling herself the B-rabbit? **

_"Alice, aren't you...?" _

_"Have we met before?" The girl asked, before sniffing her. "You don't smell like a chain._

_Oz laughed. "No, of course she isn't. She is a human." _

_"Are we in Sablier?" She asked weakly. _

_"No, silly. Sablier was destroyed one hundred years ago by the Baskervilles." Oz laughed again. _

_Sayaka shuddered. "Glen...did that?" _

_"Yeah. Glen Baskerville did that." Oz said. _

* * *

Sayaka shot up from her bed in terror. _That dream didn't make any sense. How was Oz a human and why did he look like Jack-san? Also, why was Alice calling herself the B-rabbit? And Sablier is going to be destroyed? Maybe I can stop the entire thing before it starts. But how? Should I tell Glen-sama? _

She decided that she should.


	5. Chapter 5 Red eyes

**A/N:Nadramon, I appreciate you taking time out to send me a review, however I'm inclined to disagree with you on some points. First, I don't think Sayaka would be wary of Oz at all, because he hasn't done anything cruel. Besides, Kyubey WAS an animal, not a stuffed animal that was sentient, and Sayaka knows enough to tell the difference between Oz and Kyubey. Second, a lot of people hated Children of Ill Omen back then. It would only make sense that Lottie would hate them, too. Third, Sayaka IS a tomboy, so she's inclined to be rebellious. Also, AU means exactly what it says on the tin. Characters act differently from how they do in the series. That's what fanfiction is, and if you can't deal with that, go read the original, because I guarantee no one on this website writes characters in exactly the same way the original author did. Everyone has their own concept of them, and that's okay. This isn't the original, it's just something I do to entertain people. It doesn't have to be 100% like the original. In fact, it's much better to be more creative than simply stealing everything the original has to offer and not changing anything. Listening to broken inside is awesome and a good way to write. Especially after reading Retrace 70-78 again. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 Red eyes **

Homura Akemi watched over the still form of her best friend as she slept. Madoka was fine for now, but she knew Madoka wasn't fine emotionally. After all, she had just lost one of her closest friends, Sayaka Miki. The pinkette had been the first one to fall asleep. Homura was unable to, though.

Not after all she had been through did she really feel the urge to sleep. Sleep didn't matter much when the fate of the world was at stake. She sat in her bed, watching over Madoka. For the moment, she was safe. But that could change at any time. She had to be wary. She couldn't afford to leave Madoka alone for a second. The incubator might return to try to persuade her into selling out her soul.

However, she DID feel like she should get sleep. Therefore, she gave into the urge and yawned. She turned out the lights and settled down beside Madoka, but she didn't close her eyes. She didn't want to stop watching, but which was more preferable-another month of losing her mind in endless time loops, or getting some sleep?

She ought to have tried harder to protect Sayaka Miki, but things just hadn't worked out that way.

Just as she closed her eyes, a loud crashing noise outside roused her from her sleep. She sat up with a jolt and her lightning-quick reflexes sprang into gear as she glanced around wildly. It didn't sound like Kyubey. Though one could never be sure about the nature of the Incubators. They tended to be quite obstinate.

* * *

She heard the sound again, along with something else: a sound like something dragging along the ground. It was coming from outside. She instantly transformed into her Magical Girl outfit and hurried down the steps. She stopped as she took in the form at the bottom of the apartment complex.

It definitely _wasn't Kyubey. _A girl was sprawled out on the lawn. Her midnight-black hair was covered with dirt and grime. There were chains all around her for some reason.

Warily, Homura approached the girl. The girl stirred then. Her crimson orbs opened, and she stared at Homura before she spoke.

"H-How...am I...still alive? W-who are you?" She whispered.

"Who _are _you? Why did you crash onto my lawn in the middle of the night?" Homura repeated before pulling out a pistol and aiming it at the girl's head. This girl could very well be a witch in disguise. It never paid to be careful.

To her surprise, the girl just stared at her for a long moment. Then she smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? T-Tell me your name first." She coughed then as she sat up. She also wore a tattered purple dress.

"Homura. Akemi Homura. Your name is...?" Homura continued, still not removing the gun from her forehead.

"Don't shoot. My name is...Lacie...L-Lacie...Baskerville..."

The girl; (Lacie, apparently), passed out then. Homura studied the one called Lacie then.

_She doesn't seem like a witch. But one can never be entirely certain. _

As she bent over to pick up the girl, she flinched as she touched her. Something was entering her mind. An image of a blue-haired girl interacting with a man with blond hair.

"No...Miki Sayaka is still alive? That doesn't make sense. Then, is she in another world? If so, where did this girl come from?"

She noted all the bruises that were forming on her skin. She then noticed the girl's stomach was swollen. _Was she...pregnant? _

_She _groaned as she carried Lacie into her house. For now, she would watch over her. For now...until she posed a threat to Madoka.

* * *

Lacie slowly awoke. Every part of her seemed to be in pain. Somehow, the Child of Ill Omen was alive once more, though how she had no idea. She noticed her stomach was still swollen, but it had decreased in size. "Does that mean my girls were born? Core of The Abyss, tell me their names."

She smiled as she saw a familiar golden orb of light pass in front of her eyes. Suddenly, she was swallowed up by the golden light and she could almost sense a figure standing there, smiling at her.

She saw a girl with long white hair and purple eyes, wearing a dress and talking to dolls.

"...Alyss?"

The Core nodded and smiled.

She saw another girl with long brown hair and purple eyes, playing with a stuffed black rabbit doll. Her eyes widened. She recognized that doll as the one she had given to the Core before her death. "Is that...?"

The Core almost seemed to smile. Then it whispered something again.

"...Alice? The doll has come to life? Through ME? What is his name? Oz...oh, I see where THAT came from. My older brother was _always too popular." _

She shook her head in amusement. "Where am I now, Core?"

The golden light flickered about for a moment.

"In another world? How is it we can still communicate? Oh, because I'm a Child of Ill Omen, I'll always be able to see them, huh? Other children with red eyes can see those lights as well, huh?"

Homura frowned as she peered into "Lacie's" room and found the girl talking to herself. "Who are you talking to?"

Lacie smirked. "Someone you can't see."

"Are you crazy upstairs?" Homura deadpanned.

Lacie just shook her head. "Only people with red eyes can see the person I'm speaking to."

Somehow, there was something very strange about this girl named Akemi Homura, Lacie thought. Little did she know that the feeling between the two was mutual.

"You're awake, I see." Homura said coldly.

Lacie smiled grimly. "Yes, I am. Miss Akemi, would you mind telling me how on earth I am still alive? I was supposed to be reduced to nothing by the Abyss? How can I still be alive?"

"What is this Abyss you speak of? Please, call me Homura."

Lacie chuckled darkly. "You mean you're not scared of me because of my eye color? I'm a Child of Ill Omen, you know. Surely, you've heard the tales of children being condemned for existing. Well, I'm one of them."

Homura thought instantly of Kyouko and Madoka and her fists tightened. "That's inhuman."

"Just like we are. We're considered that way by the rest of the world. You're not human either, are you?" Lacie pointed out.

"No, I am far from an ordinary human. I am one who fights against time, evil and witches."

"Witches being the kind that flies around on a broomstick?" Lacie deadpanned.

"Not those witches. They are evil creatures who ensnare humans and devour them. You just seem to be an ordinary human."

"What happened to my chain, then?"

"What is that?" Homura asked. "You seem to be quite enigmatic."

"Says the girl wearing the black outfit who somehow traveled at inhuman speeds to rescue me." Lacie remarked. "What is that purple thing?"

"This? This is my Soul Gem. Yes, it is exactly as it sounds. My soul is inside this, so I have to keep it on me at all times. I am a Magical Girl."

Lacie gasped. "Why would your soul be in that thing?"

"I was tricked. All of us were tricked. Us Magical Girls were all deceived by a trickster who promised to grant our wish and then ripped out our souls and turned us into zombies." Homura said darkly.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Lacie asked skeptically.

Homura brushed her black hair aside and stared her down. "Yes. You are not from this world, are you?"

Lacie smirked. "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

* * *

"Homura-chan...who are you talking to?" Madoka muttered as she woke up. Her red eyes widened as she took in the newcomer in the room. She blinked for a moment and suddenly she backed away in fear. "Homura-chan, something just...touched me. Something bright and shiny."

"Are you hallucinating?" Homura asked worriedly.

"No, Homura-chan, I see a cluster of bright yellow lights. They're all around me." Madoka said before reaching out to touch the invisible lights.

"Is this what you were referring to?" Homura asked Lacie, who nodded.

"Yes. She's a Child of Ill Omen, isn't she?"

Madoka frowned. "Who is this pretty lady, Homura-chan?"

"Ask her yourself, Madoka." Homura said before smiling.

"So your name is Madoka, huh?" Lacie asked. The pinkette froze for a moment.

"U-Um...yes...that's my name. My name is Kaname Madoka." She stared down at the ground.

"My name is Lacie. Lacie Baskerville."

"Reishi? That's a pretty name? Nice to meet you, Lacie-san!" Madoka exclaimed.

Lacie sighed. She wondered how Jack was doing and Oswald. She missed them both deeply. "I hope Jack hasn't taken my absence too hard."

"Who's Jack, Lacie-san?" Madoka asked.

"No one. Someone I knew a long time ago." Lacie replied.

"Are you...pregnant, Lacie-san?" Madoka asked again.

"I WAS. I already gave birth, though. My daughters." Lacie answered quietly.

"Where are they?"

"In another world. I left them behind. Their names are Alice and Alyss. Don't be scared of the lights of the Abyss. As long as you have red eyes, you can see them and you alone. Everyone in our world with red eyes can see them."

"Wahh, those are such pretty lights!"

Homura watched her intently. _Who are you, really? _

As if she could read minds, Lacie stared at Homura. "What? I told you who I was, didn't I?"

"You didn't tell me enough. How did you get here? What are your intentions?"

Lacie stared Homura down. "I intend to live since I somehow got a second chance at life. Mind telling me where we are?"

"In the town of Mitakihara. This world will end soon. In a few days, the final battle known as Walpurgisnacht will come. All the other Magical Girls are dead, so I will fight alone."

"Homura-chan, you can't possibly win alone! I need to help!" Madoka protested.

"Madoka, NO. You mustn't take part in it." Homura said softly. "That goes for you as well, Lacie-san."

"That's fine. It's not like I want to help you, anyway." Lacie responded.

"Why not?" Madoka asked.

"It's not my concern. I don't want to make a deal with the devil when I've already dealt with being one my entire life."

Homura smiled then. "That's good-"

* * *

A slight shuffling interrupted them. A small white fox leapt in the room. Its red eyes blinked as it studied everyone. His eyes fell on Lacie. "Well, if it isn't a new girl. What's with the neat lights blinking, Akemi Homura? Did you decide to do some late Christmas shopping?"

"She's _not making a contract with you, Incubator." _Homura said stiffly.

Kyubey blinked. "I'm not here for her. I want to get Mado-"

Homura pulled out her rifle again and fired. Kyubey's body decorated the walls as Madoka gasped in horror.

Lacie smirked. "How gorgeous it is. This blood-red rain is truly dazzling!" She started to dance in the pool of blood. Then she started to sing.

"Are you mad?" Homura asked, staring at the black-haired girl who was stained with Kyubey's blood and smiling at the same time. It sort of creeped her out.

"Perhaps."

"That was entertaining." The same fox said. "You know doing that won't work."


	6. Chapter 6 The Incubator and the Red Girl

A/N:And here is Chapter 6 of Sayaka-chan in Wonderland! I'm happy to see that many of my readers are faithfully waiting for another chapter of my story! Well, there shall be two updates today. One at midnight, and another at a later point in the day. So be patient, okay? I found this totally badass website where someone is cosplaying as Oz the B-rabbit on Tumblr. Go visit it, it's incredible and you can even ask B-rabbit Oz questions! It's so pretty and the music they play is enchanting...I can't stop listening to it, even as I type up this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6 The Incubator and the Red-eyed Girl

Kyubey's white tail flickered about in interest as his red eyes fell onto the eyes of the girl who also happened to have red eyes like him. She returned his stare with a curious stare. He found it most amusing that she had danced in his blood. The Incubator assumed that she was simply insane. He enjoyed insanity, it was so much fun to witness.

Not that he had any emotions...maybe he had a few. Emotions were something that his race had long abandoned, in favor of more sophisticated things such as science, thought, and philosophy. Emotions were too troubling and hard to handle, and often, human's emotions tended to cause more bad than good. The Incubators had decided that they should take advantage of this situation, and so they came to Earth with the intent of seeking help for the universe.

To be honest, he had been expecting the people of Earth to be more, well..._concerned _about the fact that their universe was going to gradually come to an end. But then he took a closer look at their world, and saw it plagued with murder, rape, theft, all acts his race did not commit. The more he looked at humans, the more disgusted he became with them.

There were too many humans on this earth, so why did they cry so much if someone they didn't even know died? It was all part of the cycle of life, after all-one person died, another was born. It was the same with Magical Girls-one is born and one dies and becomes a witch, etc.

* * *

The black-haired girl in front of them definitely seemed to be in her early twenties, if that. Her hair was filled with dirt and blood. Her clothing was stained with his blood, but she didn't seem to mind. He frowned as he saw her lick a piece of blood off of her shirt with her tongue and then smile at the taste.

"Are you insane?" He asked dryly.

She raised a black eyebrow before her other one shot up as well. She licked her lips. "Perhaps...I have been for a long time. My existence is a danger to the Earth."

"So is mine. Yet, I'm trying to save the universe. What is your name? For some reason, I can't read your thoughts," Kyubey said before tilting his head in confusion. "This has never happened before."

"Lacie. You are a Beast of Ill Omen, then? You bring disaster wherever you go, right? I know the feeling," She said before flashing a sympathetic smile his way.

"Quite an odd human you are. You laugh at my death and dance in my blood, act like it's absolutely nothing and lick off the blood, and then you feel bad for me?" Kyubey queried, his tail waving.

Madoka huddled behind Homura in fear. Homura shot a death glare at Kyubey, who just blinked for a moment.

"Leave," She said. "You don't belong here, and you have no right to sink your hands onto either Madoka or this girl."

"How rude! You'll have me to thank once Madoka saves the universe and your puny, insignificant world from the hands of Walpurgisnacht, and then promptly destroys it." He said before he blinked again.

"You sound heartless to me. Using a young child for energy seems a little cruel, doesn't it? Why not use the people that are truly worthless in society, like bullies and murderers? Why target children, the most vulnerable members of society?" Lacie asked.

"A good question indeed. What we are doing is not heartless. It may have heartless results in the end, but we are merely trying to bring about a better good by getting our hands stained with blood. Children have the most energy, you know? That is a good idea...however, you cannot tell who is a bully or a murderer just by looking at them. The children's emotions are the key to defeating this enemy called entropy."

"That makes sense. So, now you're trying to make me become your servant?" Lacie summed up.

"More or less!" Kyubey said. "You'd be dying for a good cause, though."

Homura planted her foot in Kyubey's face and kicked him. Lacie laughed and just sat down, watching the fight go on with immense pleasure. Her eyes softened as she saw the vulnerable pinkette sitting by herself, a stuffed rabbit clutched in her arms, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Don't be scared of being alone, child. Everyone has to deal with it...especially me," She replied. "It's not something you can get used to at first...everyone wants to be with people, but some people just grow used to the peace and quiet of silence. You can say whatever you want, think whatever you want in private, and no one will care. However, you are also absolutely warped when you're alone all the time. You need people." She said before hugging Madoka.

Madoka blushed. "T-Thank you."

"Who is your rabbit?" Lacie asked. "Does he have a name?"

"I haven't thought of one yet." Madoka confessed. Her eyes widened as Lacie picked up the doll and cradled it in her arms gently.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She cooed, as though the rabbit were a living being.

"He's not living." Madoka said.

"Yes, they are. Everything has a spirit, Madoka-san. Rocks, birds, trees, animals, even inanimate objects can become alive if they are exposed to the power of the Abyss. I possess some of that power, so undoubtedly my power may make your rabbit come to life." Lacie explained before handing the bunny back to Madoka, who looked a little confused at the thought.

* * *

Oz smiled as he saw that _she _was here again. The blue-haired girl had started to visit them every day now, wearing different clothes each time. She had been forced to wear a dress by the crazy maids, but every time she had managed to change into something less girly. He liked her spirit. It reminded her of "Dark" Alice, not the "White" Alice he knew.

White Alice was gentle with him, if not quiet. She liked to relax and play with him in a gentle way. He loved the feel of her hands through his fur. It always made him relax and ease up. She would answer all of his questions softly.

Alice, on the other hand, was a tomboy to the highest degree. She always was rough with Oz whenever she played with him, and had beaten him up a bit and bitten him. However, she never intentionally hurt him. He loved seeing her smile.

The bluenette was just as kind as Alice was, she seemed to radiate it. He could tell there was something else she was hiding under those blue eyes, but what exactly did she have to hide that was so important, anyway?

Today, she had picked up Oz and started to play with him when Jack came in, asking to speak to White Alice. Dark Alice was in control and got angry at Jack, and told him to get lost and stop messing around with her sister. She was the older one, after all.

The girl's name was Sayaka Miki. Sayaka had seemed to be entranced by Jack. He suspected that she had a crush on him. When he had asked, she had just rubbed the blush off of her face and sighed.

White Alice took over and apologized to Jack for Alice's rudeness.

That was when it happened. He heard her voice. His first owner...passing a message on to him for both of her daughters to hear.

"_Alyss, your mother sent me a message." _

Purple eyes widened. "O-Oz, what did you just say?"

Jack stared at her in confusion. "He can talk?"

Oz nodded his furry head. "_She wants you and Alice to know that she loves you both very much and she also wants Jack to get over her and learn to live in life."_

Alyss looked up then, and her eyes trailed back to Jack. "It's my mother. She sent you a message. She wants you to know that she didn't die and that she's in another universe. She wants you to live on and stop worrying about her. She's just fine."

* * *

Jack's eyes widened. "Lacie...is alive?"

"I heard my mother was murdered by Glen. I'm not certain anymore." Alyss admitted, before folding her arms and looking down at the ground in annoyance.

"Alyss, it's all right. I'm glad you told me that. For a while, Lacie gave me purpose. But I see now what I must do. I must protect her daughters, the ones who are all that is left of her. If I betray her wish, she will never forgive me, right?" Jack said softly.

"She says that if you ever hurt any of us, she'll be very, very, angry."

Jack shivered.


	7. Chapter 7 Decisions

**A/N:It's been too long since I last updated, so here goes! I do not own Madoka Magica and Pandora Hearts, they belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 Decision-making**

Darkness enveloped her very being. She couldn't see a single thing as she lay shrouded in darkness. She tried to open her eyes, but all she could see were the golden lights that blinded her to anything else around her. She could hear tiny voices whispering to her, little, soft lilting ones, like those out of a dream.

She saw a blond-haired boy with green eyes grinning at her, a young girl with brown hair playing with dolls, a girl with white hair laughing and talking to her sister through her mind, a young girl with blue hair playing with a rabbit doll, and her older brother.

Her memories were playing out in front of her, and she knew she was going to die, anyway, so why deny it? Suddenly, she felt something bright hit her head and she realized she was waking up. One ruby eye cracked open slowly as she adjusted to the daylight coming in through the window of her room.

* * *

She brushed her sable hair out of her eyes as she sat up and looked around. She found Madoka curled up on her bed, with a stuffed animal around her. She smiled as she realized she was on a sleeping bag on the ground. She stood up and checked the clock. It was a little after 7:30. She figured she would go see what that mysterious girl was up to.

The one called Homura Akemi was quite mysterious to Lacie, so she wanted to know more about her. She sighed as she walked down the hallway, until she heard a noise that sounded like clocks chiming. She opened a door and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Clocks of every shape and size were all around her, all with chimes ringing or pendulums swinging back and forth, counting down the time slowly but surely. Each was different. There were analog clocks, grandfather clocks, clocks with gears in them that moved and turned, and even pocket watches. She frowned as she studied the instruments in wonder. She noticed a strange map and picked it up, trying to read the print on it, only to give up.

It was in another language that she couldn't decipher. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down, simply watching the clocks tick to and fro for a while. It was a nice thing to do and it helped her think, so it was a good pastime for a little while, at least.

She relaxed, so much so that she almost didn't even notice a black-haired girl wander in until she was almost asleep. She shot up warily, staring at her intently.

"Relax, Lacie Baskerville. I have no intention of hurting you. Now, tell me, what were you doing in my private room?" Homura questioned. Her purple eyes were just like her older brother, Oswald's. Both seemed to be filled with endless pain and sadness.

A mysterious smile crossed her face. "Who knows?" She said. "What is this place, anyway? Your relaxation place?"

"My workplace. I specialize in time abilities." She said vaguely.

"Oh, really? Is that the big picture, or is there more to it than that?" Lacie asked warily.

Homura shot her a glare. "There's no reason for you to be curious, Lacie-san. This has no relevance to you. However, do you wish to know about Walpurgisnacht?"

Lacie nodded her head slowly. "Yes."

"It is the end of the world. A witch that brings destruction. Only Magical Girls have enough power to fight her off. Originally, the plan was for me to team up with the others, but the others have all perished-or been sent to different worlds, in the case of one Miki Sayaka. I presume that you two somehow were sent to each other's world out of a coincidence, right? You were just about to die and she was about to die. Somehow, the Abyss granted your wishes to live." She said softly.

"If people from your world went to mine, is it possible that there can be more than one person from your world there now?"

Homura's eyes widened. "Maybe. The other one could have ended up in your world, too. So, what do you remember before you came here?"

"Floating in the abyss, waiting to die. Then, I found myself here, and you found me and brought me here. That's all I know." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" Homura asked.

At that point, a groggy Madoka wandered into the room, cutting off their serious discussion. Her pink hair was all disheveled as she stared at Homura and then Lacie. "Good morning, Lacie-san, and Homura-chan. Lacie-san, I see the lights around you again!"

"The core is excited to see you, Madoka. Try and talk to her." Lacie said encouragingly.

"Hi, Core-chan!" In response to Madoka's greeting, the lights circled around her and edged closer to her, as if desperate for companionship.

"The core has sentience of its own. She can be quite lonely at times. She reached out to me. Only children with red eyes can see her and speak to her. That Incubator can see her because he too has red eyes. We Children of Misfortune were considered dangerous, and we were killed."

"That's wrong!" Madoka cried.

"Thank you for saying so, Madoka-san. A lot of people in my world don't think that way, however. We were just discussing the possibility of more of your friends in my world."

"Could Mami-san be there?"

"Impossible. There was nothing left of her. You can't revive a person in that state. However, Kyouko Sakura may have ended up there as well," Homura said briefly.

"Kyouko-chan's alive, too? I wanna see her!" Madoka whined.

"We're separated from them now. They're in a different universe." Homura explained briefly, but Madoka still didn't seem to get it. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I really wanna see her again, as well as Sayaka-chan!"

"You can't, Madoka." Homura said softly, coming closer to Madoka and wrapping her arms around her.

"If you're one of those lesbians, leave me out of it." Lacie said before shuddering.

"Oh, stop, we're only friends." Homura scolded.

Madoka blushed visibly. "What's a lesbian?"

"You don't need to know, Madoka. Now, Lacie-san, I was thinking that we should have you go undercover as a student at Madoka's school to avoid suspicion. Perhaps we could get you some clothes that might fit you and we could trim your hair some."

"What's school?" Lacie asked.

"You don't know, huh? Ah, well. We can always look for clothes for you later." Homura said.

"Won't I stand out?" Lacie asked hesitantly.

"Well, you look around fifteen," Homura pointed out. "I don't think you'll have any problems fitting in."

* * *

Kyouko groaned as she came to. The last thing she remembered was having defeated Sayaka's witch form through suicide and even then she had remained by her side. She sat up and realized that a red-haired man with red eyes was staring at her for a few moments.

"Are you all right, miss?" He asked.

"Who the hell are you? And why the hell am I still alive?" She cried.

"My name is Arthur Barma. What do you mean by that, young lady?" He said hesitantly.

"I'm not supposed to be alive. That's all. The name's Sakura Kyouko." She said slowly.

"Right now, you're in the town of Sablier, the capital of our country." He said briskly.

"What year is it?"

"Sometime in the 1700's, I believe."

"What?" Kyouko cried in disbelief. "That's ridiculous."

"Jack stopped to see me again today!" A female voice cried. A woman with identical red hair and eyes appeared, carrying a skull for some reason. "Oh, who's that?"

"This is Sakura Kyouko. She claims to be dead." Arthur said in confusion.

"Well, that's interesting. Well, Jack said he knows Oswald and I want to meet him personally. He also was playing with another girl. He said she's rather new to the area. She wears odd clothing and has blue hair." She replied.

Kyouko's eyes widened. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Why, Jack-san? He's an old friend of mine. He just found a girl passed out a few days ago and he and Oswald are taking care of her. I don't even know her name, but she's quite an unusual-looking girl!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Sayaka awoke to another beautiful day and found that Jack was visiting Glen, which caused her to try to follow him. He seemed like such a nice young man. He was kind, honest, and gentle. He seemed to be quite intelligent and good-natured.

She blushed just thinking of him. Gilbert tagged along beside her, scolding her for interrupting the masters while they talked, but the two of them didn't mind.

She grew closer to Oz, who seemed to be very fond of her. Alice was slowly warming up to her, too. One day, she was in Alice's tower, playing with Oz, when the door opened and Glen came in.

"There is a bit of a festival. The Barma family is arriving. Would you like to attend, Sayaka-chan?"

Sayaka shook her head. "Nah, it's not my cup of tea."


End file.
